Lo Oruaco
Lo Oruaco is an El Dorado themed tribe, made by Polluted Kickoo. Description Lo Oruaco hide in secrecy behind their dense jungles and sky scraping mountains basking in the glory of their golden capital. They have worked hard to mine all of the gold and stone, cut the slabs, and weld the gold into decorative shapes. When they come for theit riches Lo Oruaco will stand their ground. Human or Special? A tribe based on El Dorado could really be a human tribe or a special tribe with its mythical background. So I made 2 seperate ideas for both, both ideas will have the same terrain and buildings but different bonuses. Human: If Lo Oruaco were human they would start with Mining tech and lots of mines, less farmland, and some forests, game, and fruit. Special: If Lo Oruaco were a special tribe they would not start with mining but instead would have an altered mining branch, Climbing and Mining would be the same but Smithery would be quite different. Forges would act like customs houses as well as populaiton boosters, they would give 2 pop for each mine but also +2 stars per turn for each mine. Their swordsmen would be special too and have golden swords that return stars whenever they kill an enemy, the amount returned is the same amount you would get from disbanding them. Terrain Design * Fields would look like a slightly tealer imperius field. * Mountians would look like tall stony cliffs with ragged edges and snow on top. * Forests would be dense patches of jungle trees with dark teal leaves. * Their game are golden snakes. * Fruit are avocados * Appearance: wears a gold headdress. * Color: Gold of course! * Cities: Cities would be built out of stone bricks with lots of decorative gold elements scattered about. Around the tops of the buildings would be a gold trim, golden sun calenders would be on the sides of some buildings and some would have temple shaped roofs like aztec or mayan temples. Terrain rates With both the human and special variants mines would be most common with forests and fruits second. Farms would be almost non-existent. They would have a good balance between land and water with lots of fish but few whales. Task buildings * Park of fortune: stone wall with gold on top surrounding a small garden full of bright tropical flowers. * Gate of power: a large square gateway made of stone with gold trim on the bottom of each pillar and on top. * Grand bazaar: Many stands with white cloth for shade and a stone statue in the middle wearing a gold headress. * Eye of god: A temple built like a mayan temple but much steeper. * Tower of wisdom: A stone spire with gold on top * Emperors tomb: Giant aztec or mayan temple with golden decorations. * Alter of peace: Small golden building with square stone pillars holding it up, has a small gold spire on top. Strategy/summary Lo Oruaco are meant to be a mining tribe wether or not it becomes a special tribe. They have lots of mines and gain great wealth out of forges. Swordsmen bring in even more if used correctly. It is supposed to be an extremely strong economc powerhouse to rival the Luxidoor. Human strategy: you should start with at least one mine so use that mine to level up your city on turn 0, make your way towards Smithery and any other branch your might need. Special strategy: You should get a resource tech on your first turn so you can level up your city, if you are able to steal organization or hunting from other tribes do it and spend your 5 stars on climbing so you can get to mining, if you can get mining fast enough you can use all of the rich mines in your land to lvl up your cities even further, use forges to gain even more population and eco, once you get a few cities to lvl 5 you'll have a bunch of giants to kill people with, you just need to hold out until then, shields may prove useful. After you have built all of the forges you will probably have the highest income and could easily conquer all of the other tribes by over whelming them with giants and other troops you might have gone for. Use swordsmen to cash in extra stars whenever you see a chance.